The Love I Hold Dearest
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: When Edward left Bella he left her pregnant. Shortly after Elizabeth was born, Bella was bitten. She left her home to protect her half human daughter. When authorities find Elizabeth they track down the Cullens and leave her with them. What Will Happen?


**So, for those of you who have already read this story, this is just the edited version of the first two chapters merged into one. I will be updating soon. In fact, I am currently working on the next chapter instead of my History Fair project. Yay for procrastination. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and i would love, love, love a review. **

**Annie**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I screamed, my back arching off the hospital bed as I stretched trying to push away the pain that clouded around me like smoke around a fire.

"One more push Isabella, you're doing very well." The doctor's voice drifted through the wall of breath-taking pain that engulfed me.

The smell of blood was strong and made my stomach tighten ready to empty it self, but vomiting all over the nice clean hospital floor was the least of my problems.

"Ahhhhhh" I moaned this time lower and sleepier.

"_Push, __love,"_ I heard the voice of my one and only love, the father of the tiny person that was causing me so much pain. His voice was smooth and perfect, just as I remembered it. His ice cold ran over my forehead and I gasped at the contact.

Of course I knew _'he' _wasn't really here. He'd left me years ago. But it was easy to forget that in the pain of the moment.

"Edward," I cried out, tears streaming down my face as I pushed my body, giving another push. I felt like passing out.

"Isabella, don't give up on me yet! One more push and you'll be a mommy." He shouted or maybe he whispered, I couldn't tell, the only thing I was aware of was the pain. And Edward.

"_Your __so __brave, __love, __so __brave,"_ I heard the voice urge quietly as if he was whisperer in my ear. "_Keep __on __love, __for __me, __don't __give __up, __bring __our __daughter __into __this __world."_ I let out a sob at the words I heard, or didn't hear. I screamed as a rippled of pain ran through me.

"I can see the head, push!" the doctor urged his voice getting more excited by the second.

"I am pushing" I cried tears forming in my eyes, both light and heavy. Edward shushed me, whispering softly in my ear.

"_One __more, __My __Bella, __please, __just __one __more, __I __know __you __can __do __it_." Edward's voice begged of me as I screamed out my pain, giving another push.

"One more Isabella, come on," the doctor yelled over my screaming, his statement agreeing with my imagination.

I was ready to give up, quit right there, but I gave one final last push letting out a loud scream that was accompanied by a new sound.

The screaming of my child filled the room and I fell back against the hospital bed, with a sob. "Congratulations, Isabella, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl." His voice was low and quite and I just barely heard it over the cries of my new-born daughter. I heard the doctor muttering to the nurse and the cries of my baby slow faded away.

"_You __did __it __Bella, __love_. I love you so much, my Bella. My brave, brave Isabella" Edwards's voice said I could almost see his crooked smile. His voice faded away leaving only the doctors murmurs and a few of the nurse's sighs.

"My…baby…" I muttered lightly as darkness clouded my mind.

"She's fine," I heard the nurse beside me reassured.

"Go to sleep Isabella, you can see you baby in a few hours." The nurse cleaned up the sheets around me, washing me carefully of the blood. I nodded weakly, my heavy eyelids falling down to cover my tired eyes.

"I love you too" I whispered to my Edward before falling into the deepness.

**Several hours later...**

The sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor awoke me. I blinked, reaching up to rub my eyes. Memories flooded back in an instance and I swallowed dryly. "My…baby," I whispered to whoever was in the room. I tried to sit up, my arms feeling weak. "Where is my baby?" I demanded louder, though it was still a sort of whisper.

"Bells," I heard my fathers voice say from somewhere by my feet. I looked at him. He looked worried, and uncomfortable.

"Daddy, where's my baby." I asked my throat still scratchy and dry. I fingered the buttons at the side of the bed, lifting myself into a sitting position.

"She's fine sweetheart," I heard my mother call from beside me, her hand running over my dried, sweaty hair. I turned to look at her. She was smiling, but it was her worried smile she wore often.

"What's wrong, Mom," I asked, panic beginning to attack my chest. No my baby had to be okay, she had to, she had to.

"Nothing's _wrong_, it's just…" She hesitated, and I eyed her then Charlie whom had come to stand beside her.

"Just _what,_ mom," I asked my heart picking up acceleration, My baby. My baby, my beautiful little girl…

"Well, Bells," He said, tapping my knee with his hand thoughtfully. "She…she looks exactly like him." Charlie breathed out his eyes searching mine carefully.

No one in my family talked about Edward around me, ever. When Charlie first found out I was pregnant, he was all for hunting down the Cullen's teaching Edward the meaning of the word gun, but I refused. Edward had left me because he had wanted to. I didn't want to guilt Edward into coming back because of my pregnancy. Besides, the Cullen's weren't even aware they could reproduce and I didn't want to be the one to deliver the news.

I could raise my daughter on my own. I would teacher her about her vampire family. I would pay for her to take piano lessons and what ever else she wanted. I would provide for her, without Edward Cullen, because he didn't want me, why would he want the beautiful life we created together.

"Let me see he," I ordered, running my hand over my stomach, the place where my little girl had lived for just short of the last nine months.

Renee jumped at the autority in my voice, walking quickly out into the hall to call the nurse. It didn't take long, and I watched as the nurse walked in wheeling a small plastic bed in front of her.

I couldn't take my eyes off that bed. I watched carefully as she lifted my bundled-up daughter out of the box, placing her gently in my arms.

She was beautiful. Her skin was pale, paler than mine. It was soft, but with a subtle hardness beneath. She would not bruise easily. Her hair was a soft bronze, the exact color of Edwards. It was wild and long, curling around her head in little ringlets. Those ringlets were as soft as velvet.

I stared down at her face, my mouth open in awe. Her features were angler like Edwards only she had a faint blush on her cheeks. She was going to have my blush that was for sure.

I heard and intake of breath beside me and Edward's voice rang out. "_She's __beautiful, __Bella, __looks __exactly __like __you, __the __way __her __blush __falls __right __over __her __nose __and __she __has __the __same __freckle __you __do, __right __on __her __hairline."_Edwards's voice spoke into my ear softly. It was just like Edward to find the things that our daughter had in common with me when she so obviously looked like his female twin.

It was so funny

I laughed, to my parents surprise and stroked her soft cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly and the sight I saw took my breath away.

She had the most brilliant green colored eyes, unlike most newborns, her eyes held no hint of blue, only that rich, forest green.

I felt tears in my eyes. She took my breath away. I had prayed she would look like him. Prayed for hours at a time. She was beautiful. When Edward had left, I could feel myself forgetting. His face, his expressions, his mannerisms. I hated myself for not remembering. Now, having my daughter in my arms, it felt like he was still here and still cared. Without even knowing it Edward had left me with a curse that I considered a blessing. "_A __blessing __indeed."_his voice hummed again, making me smile.

"Ms. Swan, we need a name to put on the birth certificate." The nurse called bringing me back to the room. I stared down at my daughter lovingly. She began to fuss. "hush…I love you." I whispered into her hair. I looked up at my parents, bouncing my daughter softly in my arms.

"Did you know Edward's biological mother's name Elizabeth Masen?" Shock showed evident on their features. I hadn't said Edward's name since the day he left. I looked down at my baby again and I suddenly, the pain that was tied to his name vanished. My daughter had given me a new power and I_felt_stronger, in every way. I felt as if I didn't need Edwards voice to survive any more. I had my daughter; our daughter.

I felt the presence of Edward's voice fade away, I didn't need it any more. Some how I knew I wouldn't be hearing it again.

"Do you like that name?" I cooed to the beautiful bundle in my arms, "Elizabeth?" She looked up at me and making a soft noise. I smiled widely, absolutely in love.

"Elizabeth Symphony-Jazz Mary Emmarose Cullen" I smiled ignoring the look on the nurse's face. I'd be willing to bet she'd never heard a name like that before.

"Initials," she asked slowly, copying down the name I repeated to her.

"E. S. M. E. Cullen." I spelled out slowly, brushing my fingers along my daughters face.

I looked back down to my daughter who stared back up at me with my lovers human eyes; staring into my soul. She was perfect in everyway. So perfect in fact I had the perfect nick name for her.

"Esme Cullen,"

* * *

**Read If Confused About Baby's Name!**

**Just so every one is aware.**

**_E_lizabeth- Edwards mothers name.**

**_S_ymphony-Jazz- because of Edward's love of music and Jasper nickname.**

**_M_ary- Alice's human first name.**

**_E_mmarose- Emmett and Rosalie.**

**_Cullen_- Cullen family and Carlisle.**

**Esme Cullen- Because of Esme Cullen, mom of Cullen family and because it's Elizabeth's initials (E. S. M. E. Cullen) _yes,_ I did this on _purpose._**


End file.
